This invention relates generally to golf training devices, and more particularly to devices for controlling body position during the golfer's swing.
Golf continues to increase in popularity and has long been recognized as a challenging sport to master. Most golfers pursue a constant program directed toward improvement of their game, and many training devices and learning techniques have been developed to help in this effort.
One recognized area of improvement for a golfer's swing is control of his head and eyes. It has long been known to be important for the golfer to keep his eyes on the ball during his swing, and to hold his head in a relatively fixed position. This is felt to be so since the eyes control the reflexes by which the golfer brings the club head into contact with the ball and keeping the head relatively fixed holds the body in proper alignment with the ball.
Though golf teaching techniques have long stressed these fundamentals, they are difficult to master, and prior to my invention no aid was known to exist to help the golfer learn them.
It is, therefore, a major object of my invention to provide a golf training aid which teaches the golfer to hold his head fixed and his eyes on the ball during his swing.
It is also an important object of my invention to provide a golf training aid which fits over the eyes of the golfer and effectuates control of the golfer's swing by controlling his vision.
Another object of my invention is to provide a golf training aid of the type described which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
A further object of my invention is to provide a golf training aid of the type described that is readily adaptable to any golfer and can be made to work with the prescription glasses of a golfer.